theprojectatearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Aliens
If a race had a terrible, destructive, organized crime leadership whose intention was to prevent peace, it could be identified from its beginning because it would be destroying its own world and people before it could ever get out off its own planet to do the same thing to its neighboring planets of people. The other people on the neighboring planets would have to protect themselves from them and prevent them from spreading their destruction around. Advancement All of the races in any area of space depend on the peace between worlds for any of them to continue to survive. None of them became so advanced and evolved by being destructive, or by allowing other races to be. If any races were advanced and destructive and allowed others to be, nobody would survive. This is not so say that there are no problems or disagreements on advanced worlds or between advanced worlds. This is to say that the problems and disagreements are solved peacefully by all for everyone's benefit. Everyone wants and needs the same one thing most, which is peace. When conflicts are solved, not everybody always gets what they want, but they all get what they want most. There is universal organized peace which all advanced races support and contribute to. Resolution Think of a junior high school of students, all meeting together, sharing the space of the school. If they all contribute to the rules and respect one another, then they operate in peace and all enjoy life and education and friendships in safety no matter what disagreements. If any of all the possible disagreements between any parties at any time can't be solved right away, and it advances to conflict, this is where the group leaders and everyone must help uphold peace for all by helping to solve the conflict in a peaceful way. Even one student who could not act with peace and solve conflict in peaceful ways could, if allowed to, make life miserable for all - there would be fights and defense and confusion and tempers and endless chaos interfering with the progress of all. Now, if every student carried weapons in a school allowed to operate this way, then the school and everyone in it could even cease to be. This is why all parties of groups of worlds must be peaceful - behave by peace - or they are not allowed by anybody else to travel or to contribute or to benefit. It's not that a primitive world of people is destructive until it is advanced. And it's not that peace comes with the intelligence of an advanced evolved world. Many primitive worlds are peaceful from their beginning and remain so. It's that nobody in any area can survive long enough to become advanced evolved if peace is not the rule for all. Yes, there is one race in this area of our local group of worlds who is not peaceful and not allowed to travel or benefit from the group yet. Us. Conclusion Our fellow students are not better than we are. But they know what's going on and we don't yet. They are our friends who would try to show us how to act in school before we got there and started fighting there like we fight at home. They are our friends who would grab us and hold us down so we would not hurt anybody or ourselves. They won't even let us get there until we are ready. They want you and me to know there is a better universal way of life for all than what our leadership is leading us into.Questions about Aliens See Also * Read about good versus evil. * Read about banned aliens. * Read about the secret government. References Category:All Category:All5 Category:Our Solar System Category:Races Category:Young Races